


Your problems

by Boofy1998



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boofy1998/pseuds/Boofy1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on tumblr for more little random things<br/>http://boofy1998.tumblr.com/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your problems

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more little random things  
> http://boofy1998.tumblr.com/

Stiles had never been the one to let anyone know if he had problems, he was always to busy helping everyone in the pack out.

Scott, he helped with making sure he said nothing dumb to Allison also helped him not get shot by Allison’s father.

Isaac, he helped him with school as well as being someone to talk to about how he grew up.

Erica, he was always there when Erica simply need to cuddle up against someone, sure she seemed like a confident female to others. But before she was given the ‘gift’ of the bite she was an insecure female.

Stiles never had anytime to get over the nogitsune possession stage. Once he was pack to himself he was busy helping everyone again not mentioning the nightmares that haunt his dreams and causing him to have multiple panic attacks.

It got to the point where Stiles wasn’t he regular happy, spastic teenage boy, he was drained, broken. Derek was the only to notice on this particular day when Stiles hadn’t fired back a sarcastic answer to his plan on securing the woods.

“Stiles, stay after the meeting” Derek simply said looking at the boy in which reminded Derek on how he looked after the fire.  
“Oooh someone’s in trouble, what you do now Batman?” Erica sang nudging stiles gently which caused him to jump in which Derek had noticed.

“What you need Derek? Some researching done? Someone to hit? If so on the last part I highly recommend Jackson” Stiles said trying to smile in which Derek saw straight through.

“What’s been going on Stiles? Ever since the Nogitsune you haven’t been the same” Derek said staring at the boy raising his eyebrows taking a step towards Stiles who simply flinched and moved to take a couple steps back.

“Nothing….what makes you think something is going on?” Stiles grinned weakly “I’m fine, 100% a okay”

“Stiles we both know that’s bullshit, now tell me” Derek growled which made things worse cause Stiles hunched in fear. Which made something tighten in the alpha’s throat because this boy has never shown fear, sure he may have smelt of it before but never shown it.

Once Stiles’ heart slowed down the boy sighed unsure in what to do he didn’t want to worry anyone but he also didn’t want Derek to corner him anymore.  
“Its nothing to worry about” he simply shrugged.

“You have circles under your eyes, you haven’t been eating, you barely smile or laugh anymore also you barely go to school anymore, I think that’s something to worry about” Derek said crossing his arms over surprising Stiles.

“Was it the nogitsune that’s doing this?” Derek asked and Stiles simply nodded not needing to say anything  
“Nightmares?” another nod received  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” Derek said moving slowly towards the boy trying not to scare him.

“Didn’t want to bother anyone with my problems when they had their own” Stiles murmured softly as he dropped his head to look at his feet.  
“How could you think it would bother us when you look after the whole pack” Derek said staring at him shocked.

Stiles shrugged as he went to sit on a couch he had been feeling weaker recently due to lack of everything.  
“You need to talk about it to someone Stiles” Derek said softly standing in front of Stiles and tilted the boys head up to look at him.  
“Who would listen?” Stiles replied eyes filled with fear and uncertainty.

“I would” Derek whispered before running a thumb over Stiles’ cheek and leant down to kiss him softly.  
“I would listen to all your problems”


End file.
